


Act of a Desperate Man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Which really doesn't explain why he's in a hospital chapel, hands clasped and head bowed like a proper righteous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of a Desperate Man

He was told long ago that prayer is a sign of faith. He didn't believe it then, and it's still hard for him to believe it now. Which really doesn't explain why he's in a hospital chapel, hands clasped and head bowed like a proper righteous man.

The brief thought that he's gone crazy comes to mind.

“Cas, you there?”

Dean's voice sounds foreign to his own ears. He wonders if it sounds strange to Cas, too, if he's even listening. He bites the end side of his cheek, hesitating, before he continues, “Sammy's hurt... He's, uh... he's hurt pretty bad.”

He pauses again, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “And, um. I know you think that I'm pissed at you, but I don't care that the angels fell.” Another pause, and he closes his eyes for a few seconds, getting his thoughts together. “So whatever you did – or didn't – do... it doesn't matter. We'll work it out.”

Dean adjusts, his hands unclasping, then clasping again. If he's going to pray, if he's going to do this, then he's going to do it right. A small sound leaves him, and once again, his voice sounds like it belongs to someone else. “Please, man, I need you here.” 

He doesn't like how that sounds; he hates sounding like he's pleading, but maybe it's fitting for the situation. Maybe showing false faith will make it more convincing.

He waits another moment, setting his jaw.

“Screw it.” 

That sounds more like him, he decides, and his hands tighten on themselves. “Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on.” He draws in a breath, jaw clenching momentarily before he continues. “This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help.”

It's then he realizes that prayer isn't, in fact, a sign of faith. It's a sign of desperation.


End file.
